Kung Fu Fox and Bunny
Kung Fu Fox and Bunny is a story by PrinceBalto. Premise I have wanted to incorporate a character from outside Disney, as has been done before, for awhile, so I chose who. Nick and Judy decide to take martial arts lessons, and their teacher, I have decided, is Tigress from Kung Fu Panda, though, here, in Zootopian form, she is far more obviously feminine. Also, Tigress is only her nickname, her real name being Jasmine. This story is non-canon. Story Nick and Judy, happily married for 4 months now, worked hard to stay fit so that they could keep up with each other. They had tried several forms of exercise. Swimming was fun in the summer and walking was fun in the fall, but they decided that they wanted one more. After many discussions, they decided to try out martial arts, specifically, the ancient arts of Kung Fu. Nick was already a talented karate practicioner, as he had been studying since he was a kit, so he said that they should seek out something different "This should be exciting," Nick had said. After many Zoogle searches, they found the best-rated Kung Fu school in all of Zootopia, the Clawson Kung Fu Academy. It was run by famed martial artist Vitaly Clawson and his wife Ginnifer, along with their young adult daughter, Jasmine, known commonly by the nickname Tigress. They made the call and planned everything. They couldn't wait for the first lesson on Friday, which was to be their designated day for the classes. "I just can't wait," Judy said. Finally, Friday arrived. Late that afternoon, around four or so, it was time to go. Nick and Judy planned to go to their first lesson, and then go pick up dinner. Getting in the car, they drove to the location, in a fine area of Savanna Central within downtown. They parked. The building was beautiful, covered in red, gold and green tiles, with carved dragons and tigers on it. They entered and encountered Ginnifer Clawson, who smiled upon seeing them. Vitaly was there too, watching them with interest. "Welcome to the Clawson Kung Fu Academy," the lovely tigress said. Nick and Judy both smiled. "We are more than ready for our first lesson," Judy said. Vitaly nodded. "Very well," he said. Ginnifer got on the intercom system. "Jasmine, your students are here," she said. Vitaly smiled proudly. "You are going to learn under my daughter, the greatest student I have trained," he said. A moment later, a beautiful young adult tigress stepped into the room, wearing her training clothes. She was extremely easy on the eyes and had a great, feminine body, with a narrow waist and nice hips and so on. She looked at Nick and Judy. "Ah, so these are the heroes of Zootopia," she said. Judy smiled, along with Nick. "Thank you, I'm Judy and this is my husband Nick," the bunny said. Jasmine smiled. "Well, as you heard, my name is Jasmine, but you can call me Tigress. Virtually everyone does. In your case, just call me Master Tigress. Also, great to meet another interspecies couple," she said. Nick was interested. "Are you in one?" he asked. Tigress nodded. "My boyfriend is a panda. His name is Po, and he works nearby at a noodle shop," she said. Nick and Judy nodded. They were ready to begin, and Tigress picked up on it. She smiled, eager to begin. "All right, are you ready?" she asked. Nick and Judy nodded. "More ready than we have ever been," Nick said. Tigress motioned. "Then come on. I will show you your lockers, which we have assigned to you, then I will take you to our gear shop so you can pick out your training garb," she said. Nick and Judy followed her. Nick turned to his wife. "We're going to be in great shape after all this," he said. Judy agreed. "Yep," she said. Tigress turned to them. "Also, remember that I am not going to make this easy on either of you. Of course, Judy, you were part of the ZPD, so you're used to rigorous training," she said. Judy smiled. "I was always ready to train there, and I will be the same here," she said. Tigress was pleased. She then looked at Nick. "I am ready and willing. I am a karate student, have been since kithood," he said. Tigress was happy. Finally, they arrived in the area where two doors lead into the separate male and female locker rooms. Other students went to and from it. Tigress looked at Nick first. "Nick, your locker is numbered 316," she told him. Nick nodded. "That should be easy to remember," he said. Tigress pulled his key from her pocket and handed it to him, then looked at Judy. "And your number is 416," she said, handing her the key. They both thanked her. Tigress then walked away. "Come with me. It is a tradition at our academy that when a student joins, they get two gifts from us free of charge. One is their training clothes and the other is a gym bag to carry your stuff in when you come," she explained. Nick liked this. "Nice tradition," he said. Finally, Tigress lead them to the gear shop, full of martial arts garb, weapons and equipment for sale. Tigress gestured, and Nick and Judy first picked their bags, followed by their garb. Nick picked a black training outfit with red trim, while Judy picked one in a similar color to her old police uniform. Heading over to the locker rooms, they began to change. As they did so, they looked around. In the locker area were also hot tubs to help soothe aching joints and showers to clean off. When they were dressed, they met Tigress in the training room. She looked at them. "Welcome to your first class, my students. Here, I will train you. I will work you hard, but it will all be worth it in the end," she said. Nick and Judy bowed. "We are ready, Master Tigress," they said in unison. And so, the lesson began. Tigress taught Judy to use her natural agility to her advantage, while Nick was taught to use his natural predator cunning to trick his opponent into making a mistake. That first night went very well, and Nick and Judy agreed to keep coming. For months, Nick and Judy trained hard. They were slowly but surely learning the art of Kung Fu. At the end of those months, Tigress smiled contentedly. "You know, there's going to be a big Kung Fu tournament coming soon. I am sure that we can get you in there. Po and I will both be there," she said. Nick and Judy smiled. "That would be great. We will look at our plans and see if we can make it," Judy said. Tigress bowed to her students and they did the same. "Keep it up, truly keep it up, and you two will be unstoppable," she said. Nick and Judy planned to do so. Category:PrinceBalto fanon Category:PrinceBalto fanfics Category:NickXJudy Category:Stories containing characters from outside Disney Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Martial arts stories Category:Non-canon stories Category:Derivitives of the alternate canon